<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanks, dad by Benrey_hlvrai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204843">Thanks, dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benrey_hlvrai/pseuds/Benrey_hlvrai'>Benrey_hlvrai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Brief Violence, Chill, Family, Found Family, One-Shot, Short, Soda, Vibing, i dont proof read too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benrey_hlvrai/pseuds/Benrey_hlvrai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon accidentally calls Dr. Coomer dad, Bubby and Benrey find it hilarious.<br/>One-shot short story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanks, dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=batz+%40+tumblr">batz @ tumblr</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was based on an ask @batz on tumblr got about Gordon accidentally calling Coomer dad. Please note that I don't often write fanfics, if even at all. English isn't my first language and before writing this I hadn't slept for two days.<br/>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day inside Black Mesa, just terrible, to say. Creature after creature, making sweat, tears and blood cover Gordon. He was freaking out the entire run they had inside the tunnels and rooms.</p><p>"FUCK!" Gordon shouts, dropping to his knees as the group seemed to finally reach a safer area. Unbuckling his helmet, Gordon throws it across the room, wiping his forehead with the back of his gloved hand.</p><p>"Now Gordon, it's important to stay hydrated!" Dr. Coomer, standing before Gordon Freeman, said. He smiles, as usual, although at this point Gordon is sure that's just his resting face but it's still nice to see. "yeah, yeah, sure. Just gotta- find a god damn vending machine..." Gordon groans, but instead of going out of his way to look for something to drink, he sits down onto the floor with his back against a wall.</p><p>Now Coomer was simply looking at Gordon, statically. It took a while, a several minutes even, before one of them spoke up. "Gordon." Coomer says<br/>"WHAT!?" Gordon yells back, stressed out of his mind. "If you'd like, I could ah- go and fetch you a soda." Coomer smiles, completely ignoring Gordon's shout of a reply.<br/>"Wh- yeah uh... sure! Sure, whatever." Gordon sighs, placing a hand over his tired eyes.</p><p>"Doctor Coomer, I think he should get up his ass and do it himself!" Bubby exclaims, frustrated. "Now now Bubby, it is clear that Mister Freeman is tired, so I do believe he should rest." Coomer replies, just as calm as always, but he had his fists balled up and a fighting stance.<br/>"...fine." Bubby groans, leaning back on some crates.</p><p>"Doctor Coomer!" Tommy chimed in, catching everyone's attention "I found uh, I found some soda!" He chirps, a smile on his face. "Great work Tommy! Show me the way to the soda!" Coomer sparkled with joy, following after Tommy to get handfuls of soda, hopefully this time not drinking it all at once.</p><p>The room was silent. Bubby, Gordon and Benrey sitting around. Gordon was enjoying the silence for once, although there was some noise coming from Benrey's handheld video game console.</p><p>"Hey uh... Benrey?" Gordon says "hm?" Benrey hummed as a reply, not looking up from the console. "Mind putting the volume down? It's really annoying." Gordon says, gritting his teeth a bit. "Yeah uh... no way, chief." Benrey mutters a response, if anything the console was now louder.<br/>"Jeez, no harm done, Gordon! Let him play!" Bubby defended Benrey, folding his arms as he laid back once again, tired as well but not saying it. It'd be like failure to say he's tired, now wouldn't it?</p><p>This bickering made Gordon let out a frustrated groan- but just in time before things escalated any further, Coomer and Tommy came back with armfuls of soda. "Soda!" Coomer announced, dropping the cans onto the floor and like a pack of hungry wolves, Bubby, Tommy and Benrey gathered to them to slurp with outrageous noise.</p><p>"Wh- wait, leave some for me!" Gordon shout, trying to hurry to get up, but realized he was towered over by Doctor Coomer, holding out a can of soda. "Quick, Gordon, before they realize they're missing one!" Coomer says in his almost robotic voice.</p><p>Looking at this stocky old man, Gordon blinked a few times in surprise, slowly reaching over to take the can and popping it open. "Oh man.... thanks, dad" Gordon says, a smile on his face.</p><p>...</p><p>The room fell quiet. All eyes were on Gordon. He didn't realize it immediately, but once he realized the unusual quietness, he looks around the room. "...what?" he let out a nervous chuckle, looking up at Coomer as if to ask what happened, but he simply smiled. A quiet, but genuinely happy smile.</p><p>The first thing that broke the silence in the room was Bubby's loud laughter, his head tilted back as his sharp teeth were free to all to see. Tommy couldn't help but to let out a little giggle as well, Bubby's laugh was rather contagious after all. It took a moment, but Gordon finally realized what he had said, his face turning pale in horror.<br/>Benrey had a grin on his face, he had even turned off his game for this. "Wow uh... nice going, epic fail, Feetman." He snorts, barely audible through Bubby's laughter. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" Bubby yelled, having to wipe away a few tears from his eyes.</p><p>Gordon felt like he could just disappear into the air, his grip on the soda can tightening, eventually it burst with the amount of pressure put onto it. He was screaming internally. He wanted to die.</p><p>Tommy stopped giggling finally, looking at Gordon with kind eyes "Aw, it's okay Mr. Freeman, if you uh i-if you feel like Doctor Coomer is uh... l-like a father-figure t-to you!" He smiles like a ray of sunshine that he is, but that didn't make Gordon feel any better, not with Bubby laughing so loudly it echoes-<br/>it stopped as he was punched by Coomer, punched so hard Bubby straight up disappeared, evaporated into the air. Or just despawned.</p><p>This made the room go quiet again, as Coomer regains his normal posture and turns to look at Gordon. "Hello Gordon!" He says his line, cheerful as usual. Seeing this all happen before his eyes, Benrey took out a camera and took a photo of the winner of this match; Dr. Coomer.</p><p>Gordon was speechless, blinking rapidly as he couldn't form any words, mouth hanging a bit agape. He was both mortified and impressed.<br/>"Doctor Coomer, I-" He was about to speak, but Coomer spoke over him. "I see your soda can has been destroyed. Here, have mine." He holds out another for Gordon, which after a moment... he takes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>